Rajang
Rajang is a river in Just Cause 2. , as shown by the mini-Map.]] Description The Rajang is most likely the largest and longest river in Panau. Most of the river is relatively wide and its delta (in the Panau Tengah Bay) is the largest delta in Panau. Several different inlets can be found entering the middle-sections of the river. It is to be noted that the Rajang is technically a channel - not a river. It's not possible to travel the entire river before the mission River Runs Red, because the Kem Rajang Floodgates and the Kem Sungai Floodgates are blocking the way. These are located in the northern part of the river and will be opened during the mission. Those floodgates are very mysterious, because the purpose of a floodgate is to close a section of a river, to protect coastal settlements from rising water. Trouble is that there is no massive source of water between the two gate facilities and the gates couldn't be there to protect the small section of river from ocean storms either, because all of Panau has many coastal settlements, so it makes no sense to build the two facilities so close together in the middle of the river. It would only have made sense to build them at the opposite ends of the river (or possibly only to the southern end, to create the illusion that the middle of Panau is a lake that flows to the oceans). The river goes through the Lautan Lama Desert and the Panau Tengah Bay. It also passes between the Panau Gulf and the delta located just north-west of the Senjakala Islands. The total length is over 14.5 km, while the length on all the currents is unknown, but that would be a very high number. It's not possible to determine the amount of flowing water (in m3/s) by only the size of the river, because it's not possible to determine how fast it's flowing. "Rajang" means "Choppy" in Malay. Northern End The end in the Panau Gulf, in the influential territory of Ramai Rakyat Islands, is fairly small and ground, but all boats are able to go in there. Though, travelling a little more than a kilometer from the northern end and you will reach the Kem Sungai Floodgates, successfully blocking your way south before the mission River Runs Red. The northern floodgate is destroyed by an explosion during the mission, while the southern one will stay open. Travelling a few hundred meters to the south, you will reach the Kem Rajang Floodgates. These will block your way if travelling from the south before the mission. Going further south, you will enter the middle part while coming out on a wide river section with one inlet on either side of it. Middle Part The middle part stretches from the wide section outside Kem Kuala Rajang, and passes through the desert landscape until it reaches south of Port Rajang Selatan. Then it goes over in a turn to the east and in south-east direction, into the green rainforest landscape around the delta. Delta The Rajang river delta is the largest delta in Panau. It has got more than 10 currents going out in the sea. A green rainforest grows in the area, and is a high contrast to the desert landscape west of the area. There's a lot of small villages here. The islands in the delta has got several wetlands and small water pools, usually close to the river currents. According to the PDA, Colonel Siu has tried to kill himself in the river delta so many times that the locals are calling that part of the river "Siu's Failure". Unfortunately, the Pemainan Racun Facility dumps their hazardous waste into the delta. Bolo Santosi and her Reapers, along with Rico, stop this with an attack on the Stronghold. Points of interest along the river There are a lot of different settlements along the river. Northern End *Bandar Sungai Rajang. *Kampung Ayer Lama. *Kem Rajang Floodgates. *Kem Sungai Floodgates. *A unmarked location with 2 Broadcast Towers, 2 Generators and 2 Fuel Depots. Middle Part *Bandar Lengkok Sungai. *Kem Kuala Rajang. *Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den. *Rajang Selatan. Delta *Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama. *Bandar Lubuk Paya. *Kampung Bunga Raya. *Kampung Sawah Hutan. *Kem Port Rodrigo. *Pemainan Racun. *Rajang Temple. *Sungai Curah. *Sungai Jernih. See also *Rivers in Panau. Gallery UH-10 Chippewa hijacking at the Rajang river.jpg|Here seen from a UH-10 Chippewa. Just Cause 2 - Kem Sungai Floodgates - military base 11.jpg|Kem Sungai Floodgates. Rajang river and PBC broadcast.jpg|In the delta. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Natural objects